


Was I ever enough

by Donymikey



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Tears, fight, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: Iwaizumi walks to Oikawa’s apartment with a surprise for his boyfriend. But when that door opens he will be the one truly surprised.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Was I ever enough

Iwaizumi walked into Okiawas Apartment building and smiled to himself. He had a dinosaur plushy and tickets to the new Godzilla movie that was coming out. He had never been on a date with Okiawa before but wanted to make their first special. 

He walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall to his room. He heard faint noises but brushed them off as loud neighbors, but the closer he got the louder they seemed to be. Once he got to the others room he heard people clapping and laughing. 

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Soon the door opened and a girl he’d never seen before greeted him.

“ Are you hear for the proposal party?” The lady smiled and looked at him.

“Proposal?”

“ Yeah Oikawa just proposed to Jasmine so your kinda late but come on in!”

The girl pulled him in and he immediately locked eyes with Oikawa.

“ Iwazumi what are you doing here?”

Oikawa nervously chuckled and plastered a fake smile on his face.

Iwaizumi tried to walk away but the girl that let him in grabbed his wrist.

“ Iwazumi.. hey isn’t this the guy you said that you said was like your friend or something?”

Iwazumi stood still and listened. Hoping that the next words he hears won’t be a lie. 

“ Yeah were just friends.” 

Oikawa smiled to and patted Iwaizumi on the back reassure everyone and hopping Iwaizumi to take a hint. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back any longer. He turned around and pushed Oikawa back. He let a tear fall from his eyes and he looked directly at the other.

“ YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! WHERES ALL THE LOVE NOW! I FUCKING DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND FOR YOU TO REPAY ME LIKE THIS! WAS I EVER ENOUGH !”

He dropped everything he had and walked out the apartment with tears cascading down his face. 

Okiawa chased after him and pushed him into a wall.

“ What the hell was that? Seriously right after my proposal, you do this shit!”

Iwaizumi sniffled and looked at the other.

“ Did you love me?”

“What??”

“ I said did you love me!”

Oikawa chuckled and laughed.

“ Hell no why would I ever like a bitch like you.”

Iwaizumi socked Oikawa in the face and walked to the stair well. He collapsed falling to the floor and let his emotions run over him.

“ I guess I was truly never enough...”


End file.
